


Purple Silk

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Lingerie [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, exploring kinks, m/m - Freeform, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “Something wrong?” he asked.Ignis pursed his lips into a thin line, brows furrowing, “no,” he hissed tersely, turning his attention back to the road ahead.Noct stifled a chuckle, mentally high-fiving himself for unravelling Ignis’ composure with something so simple.





	Purple Silk

 

  Noct watched Ignis squirm, shifting in the driver’s seat, cheeks flushed, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

  His discomfort was his own fault, Noct thought with a smirk.  He glanced at Ignis surreptitiously from his position in the passenger seat, watching him shift again, plastering an innocent expression on his face when Ignis turned his head for a moment.

  “Something wrong?” he asked.

  Ignis pursed his lips into a thin line, brows furrowing, “no,” he hissed tersely, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

  Noct stifled a chuckle, mentally high-fiving himself for unravelling Ignis’ composure with something so simple.

  Ignis had walked into this situation smug in his assurance that he knew just how much Noct hated vegetables.  He hadn’t counted on Noct having _this_ idea in mind and his shocked face when Noct had proposed his reward for eating a plate full of things he despised was priceless.  He’d blinked, uncomprehending behind his glasses, pushing them up his nose, a nervous gesture that had Noct grinning.  Ignis had fixed him with a baleful glare and Noct had shrugged nonchalantly asking Ignis if he wanted to do something else as Noct’s reward.

  Noct had honestly thought Ignis would capitulate, and insist on something else.  He had been pleasantly surprised when Ignis had flushed and accepted the silky scrap of fabric from Noct.

  Ignis shifted again, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

  Noct grimaced, feeling guilty for putting his long suffering Advisor through it, “we’ll be home soon, you can take them off.”

  Ignis swung his head in Noct’s direction, confusion plastered on his handsome features, “that is not necessary, Noct,” he said quietly, cheeks pink.

  “You’re uncomfortable, Specs,” Noct muttered.  He’d wanted this to be fun, not…humiliating.  That had not been his intention when he suggested Ignis wearing the purple panties.

  “They are…slippery, my pants keep riding up,” Ignis murmured, flushing a brighter pink.  “That inconvenience aside, they are…fine.”

  Noct blinked as he regarded Ignis carefully, comprehension dawning slowly.

  “You…you _like_ them,” he blurted.

  Ignis bit his bottom lip, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the road, not agreeing, but not denying it either which meant Noct was right.

  “Perhaps,” Ignis conceded quietly after a long silence.

  Noct’s heart rate ticked up several notches, “really?” he squeaked.

  “Yes,” Ignis admitted, green eyes flicking to Noct’s for a scant second.  And wriggled again.

  “Wow,” Noct breathed out, twisting in his seat to observe Ignis closely.  “That’s kinda hot, Speccy.”

  Ignis groaned softly, “can we not discuss this while I am trying to drive.”

  Noct bit his lip, stifling his own groan, his cock twitching at the thought of peeling Ignis’ pants off him to see the panties.  He shifted in his seat again, staring at the passing buildings in an effort to calm himself.

  Noct sprang out of the car the moment they pulled up in the personalised spot in the parking garage, Ignis sighing as he stepped out of the car and smoothing his pants down his legs.  Noct’s eyes zeroed in on Ignis’ crotch, noting the bulge that Ignis attempted to cover with his jacket.

  His gasp of shock is swallowed by Ignis as the taller man pushed him against the door to the apartment the moment they were safely inside, Ignis’ tongue demanding, his hands wandering and insistent as they glide up Noct’s sides, pushing his t-shirt up as Ignis’s fingers quest towards his nipples.

  Noct dropped his head back with a thud against the door, squirming against Ignis as a hot mouth made its way over the taut line of his throat.

  “Shit,” Noct swore softly, peering down as Ignis hiked his t-shirt up and latched onto a nipple, sucking as his hands gripped Noct’s sides hard enough to bruise.

  Ignis glanced up through glasses gone askew, lips still firmly attached to Noct’s chest, the green of his eyes obliterated by the black of his pupils, cheeks a delightful rose.  Ignis let the nipple go with a soft wet pop, surging up to his full height, his mouth descending so that it was mere millimetres from Noct’s, his sharp inhales and exhales warm against Noct’s face.

  “I have been wanting to do that since I put the blasted things on,” Ignis murmured, his lips ghosting against Noct’s in the echo of a kiss.

  “So…we can talk about it now?” Noct asked, nuzzling his nose along Ignis’.  Ignis nodded, his breath hitching.  “What do you like about them?”

  “I…I like the way the silk feels against me, I like that right now I am barely contained in them, I especially like that you know that I have them on and no-one else does,” Ignis whispered between kisses to Noct’s cheek and jaw.  “I like that you wanted me to wear them.”

  Noct growled deep in his throat, hands tangling in Ignis’ ashy brown hair, tilting his face back to Noct’s for a searing kiss.  “I wanna see,” Noct panted when he broke the kiss.  The thought of Ignis in the dark purple silk had been distracting him all day.

  Ignis bit his lip, nodding again, “not here,” he murmured, his voice dropping an octave or two.  Gripping Noct’s hand he led him to the bedroom, flicking the bedside lamp on.  Noct plonked his ass on the edge of the bed as Ignis stepped back.  His jacket slid down off his broad shoulders and was tossed haphazardly onto a chair in the corner, the careless motion very telling of how eager Ignis was.

  Ignis fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, fingers trembling.

  “Hey, go slow,” Noct said softly, giving Ignis a lazy smile.  Ignis inhaled sharply, but slowed his hands, fingers slipping one button after another free, exposing his chest to Noct’s hungry gaze.  He pulled it free from his pants, letting it hang open while he attended to the cuffs.  Noct rose from his position on the bed, hands coming up to cup at Ignis’ pectorals, squeezing a moment before he pushed the shirt off Ignis’ shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor in a puddle behind Ignis.

  “Noct,” Ignis groaned, tipping his head back as Noct slid his hands over Ignis’ biceps, then back to his shoulders, down his chest to his stomach, muscles fluttering under Noct’s fingers as they travelled lower.

  Ignis pulled his belt free from his pants and tossed it aside with a loud _clunk_ before slipping the button open.  Noct sat back again, licking his lips as he gazed up at Ignis.  Ignis’ fingers grasped the zipper, Noct hearing the _tick tick_ of each tooth released, the first hint of purple silk making his mouth dry.  He swallowed as Ignis shimmied his pants down and flicked them away with a little kick of his foot.

  “Fuck,” Noct gasped quietly.  His eyes roved up and down Ignis’ almost naked form, settling eventually on the swath of silk that strained to contain his cock.  It was doing a poor job of it, the band of the panties pulled away from Ignis’ groin by his erection, the head of his cock peeking out of the top, a dribble of pre-come glistening at the tip and staining the purple to black.

  Ignis groaned as Noct urged him forward, hands moving from slim hips to fondle his silk clad rear, the slippery fabric taut over the swell of Ignis’ ass.  The silk felt almost as good as Ignis’ skin under his fingertips.  _Almost._ He moved his hands to Ignis’ thighs, tracing little circles with his thumbs.  Ignis blinked down at him, his pelvis twitching forward in invitation.

  Noct’s hands moved higher, skirting over where Ignis wanted them desperately to his hips, thumbs hooking in the waistband of the panties.  It pulled the silk even tighter over Ignis’ shaft, ridges and veins visible as the fabric melded to his skin.  Ignis whined, pelvis rocking forward more obviously as Noct leaned in, his breath hot against Ignis’ stomach.

  “Please,” Ignis pleaded, his voice soft.

  Like a flash of blinding light, a realisation comes to Noctis.

  Despite the dominant vibe that Ignis gives off and at times pursues in their intimate moments, the man wants to be submissive, wants Noct to dominate him, take control away and reduce his composure to nothing.  Despite the demanding kiss Ignis had given him against the door to the apartment, he’s been careful not to touch, to follow Noct’s direction since then, waiting for instruction.  He may plead and his body is begging for attention, but he’s not acted on it.

  Ignis handing over control to Noct makes him feel powerful, trusted, honoured.

  And it’s fucking sexy.

  It was also scary.

  Noct didn’t think he could pull it off the way Ignis did, that was way beyond him, regardless of his position.  So, he decided to just go with the flow of it, nothing overt, but subtle.  He smirked at himself.  _Subtle_ was more of an Ignis thing, Noct was more…well, Noct was Noct.  Playful, perhaps.

  A little whine pulled him out of his thoughts, peeking up Ignis to see him bite his lip, eyes wide.

  “You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Noct said, tilting his head, ghosting his fingers close and the skirting them away again.

  “Y…yes, please,” Ignis murmured, nodding enthusiastically, his hair starting to flop over his forehead, glasses slipping down his nose.

  Noct stared up at him for a long moment, keeping their eyes locked as he slid his hands close again, a featherlight touch ghosting over the straining bulge.  Ignis moaned softly, licking his lips, trying to keep still, his whole body tensing, his cock twitching against the fabric and Noct’s fingertips.

  Noct pulled his hand away, Ignis’ frustration manifesting in a deep growl of displeasure that Noct ignored.

  “Undress me,” Noct whispered into Ignis’ ear, pulling back in time to see Ignis trying to digest this command while ignoring his own desire to simply shove Noct on the bed and have his way with him.  Submission won out, Ignis lifting his hands to divest Noct of his t-shirt, ripping it off in a show of impatience, then dropped to the floor with Ignis’ own shirt.  Ignis’ hands hovered over Noct’s chest, then down to his pants, unfastening the button and snatching the zipper down.  Long, deft fingers slid into the waistband of both pants and Noct’s underwear, tugging them both down at once, Ignis groaning at the sight of Noct’s dick bouncing into view.  Perfect lips were licked again, Ignis’ expression salacious behind his glasses.

  Noct leaned forward again as he kicked the clothing away, “suck me.”

  The speed with which Ignis dropped to his knees startled him.  Ignis looked up from his position, eyes hooded and dark, mouth dropping open, his tongue flicking out to deliver a kittenish lick, hands lifting to take Noct in hand.  Noct shook his head once, sharply and Ignis blinked, dropping his hands to his knees, dipping his head.  Noct glanced down at Ignis’ lap, his cock now poking out of the purple panties more as he thickened further.

  Ignis was enjoying this.

  Noct groaned loudly when Ignis laid the flat of his tongue against his shaft and licked up to the head, swirling around it once, twice and then licked back down again, teasing.  He watched Ignis flex his fingers on his knees, itching to touch, his tongue working urgently.  Noct was just about to tell him to get on with it. Desperate to feel that delicious mouth around him when Ignis’ glazed eyes met his own, his mouth encased him, sucking on the head.

  He gripped hold of Ignis’ head, fingers slipping through the silken strands at Ignis’ nape, rocking his pelvis forward.  Ignis hummed happily, expression blissful as he sucked down Noct’s shaft, Ignis’ deep moan vibrating down his cock as he forced it in further.  Though, he wasn’t really forcing anything, Ignis was eager, slurping down the shaft, his dazed green eyes fluttering shut every time he descended down, the head of Noct’s cock deep in his throat.

  Ignis’ glasses were sliding down his nose, slightly askew, yet he made no move to adjust them, bobbing his head slowly, so Noct untangled his fingers from Ignis’ ashy brown locks and pulled them from his face carefully, leaning to place them aside.  Ignis gave him a grateful glance, lips curling around his dick in a little smile.

  “Better Baby?” Noct asked with a smirk.

  Ignis’ eyelids fluttered again, “mmmrrph,” he nodded.

  Noct chuckled darkly, thrusting gently into Ignis’ mouth, groaning as Ignis sucked hard, tongue stroking up the underside of his cock.  Talented bastard.  He glanced down at Ignis’ hands again, long fingers curled into fists, white knuckled on his knees.

  “You want to use your hands?”

  Ignis mewled, nodding urgently, blinking up at Noct.

  “Go on then, you’ve been good,” Noct said thickly, lips twisting into a lazy smile.

  Ignis brought his hands up lightning fast, hooking them around Noct’s hips, a little gasp falling from Noct’s mouth as Ignis sucked down to his base.  Ignis slid his hands around to the globes of Noct’s ass, fingers flexing, the tips digging into his flesh, urging him forward.  Noct tipped his head back, mouth open, panting, eyes rolling into the back of his head, sparks flying through every nerve in his body.

  Ignis purred in satisfaction turning his attention to the swollen head of Noct’s dick, tongue flicking feverishly.  Noct entwined his fingers in Ignis’ hair again, pulling him back, tilting his face up so that his cock slid from between reddened lips with a slick pop.  He sank to his knees, capturing that mouth in a searing, passionate kiss.

  When they pulled apart, both of them were panting harshly, a beautiful flush gracing Ignis’ cheekbones.  Noct traced a finger over Ignis’ lips, moaning when Ignis flicked his pink tongue out to curl around it.

  “Chest on the bed, Gorgeous, ass out,” Noct commanded softly, Ignis biting at his lip, shuffling around Noct to comply.  He stretched himself out, pressing his chest and face into the bed, arching his back sinuously, ass cheeks clenching inside the panties.

  He couldn’t resist the urge, planting a resounding slap to Ignis’ ass, chuckling at the surprised gasp from his lover.  Ignis twisted his head to peer over his shoulder, green eyes wide.  Noct panicked, worrying he may have gone too far, but Ignis wriggled his ass and licked his lips.

  Noct was learning a great deal about Ignis’ predilections.  All because of the purple silk panties that were gracing his rear.  He delivered another slap, watching in fascination when Ignis leaned into it, groaning shakily.  Noct looked down at his hand, blinking at the sting he felt.  If his hand felt like that, what did Ignis’ ass feel like, was it red?  Did he want more?  It seemed he did, his high pitched whine and the needy wriggle of his ass rather telling.  One more, Noct thought, making it a good one with a little more force.

  Ignis moaned, throwing his head back, fingers clutching at the covers on the bed, arching his back.

  “Gods,” Noct whispered at the blatantly debauched display his lover made.  He pressed himself flush against Ignis, rolling his hips against Ignis’ ass, letting him feel exactly the effect he had on him.  He leaned over Ignis’ back, nibbling at the shell of his ear, hands sliding down his sides.

  “I really wanna wreck this ass while you wear these,” he murmured, running a hand down to Ignis’ hip, snapping the waistband against his skin.  “But, I like you in ‘em far too much, and I don’t wanna ruin ‘em.”  Noct tugged them down, so they pooled around Ignis’ knees, leaving his ass bared.

  It was pinked from Noct’s slaps.

  Ignis writhed as Noct trailed his fingers over the heated skin.  He slipped a finger down the crack of Ignis’ ass, teasing at the puckered ring of muscle.

  “Please,” Ignis begged hoarsely.

  He was trembling, flushed, mewling quietly as Noct teased him.

  “What do you want, Baby?”

  Ignis twisted his head to gaze over his shoulder, teeth digging into his bottom lip.  He released it, licking his tongue over it, “you, inside me, your cock, now, Noct.”

  Noct groaned at Ignis’ words, “just let me get you ready…”

  “No!  Please, I am ready now, I need you,” Ignis whined.

  “Shit,” Noct swore under his breath.  He fumbled with the bedside drawer, wrenching it open and grabbing the bottle of lube.  “You’re sure…”

  Ignis interrupted him again, “ _now!_ ”  Darkened green eyes met his own, wide, desperate.

  Noct nodded shakily, opening the bottle and coating himself liberally.  Ignis pressed his chest into the bed, reaching behind himself to pull his ass cheeks apart, exposing his ring to Noct.  Noct shuffled forward, settling his knees either side of Ignis’, one hand flat against Ignis’ tailbone, the other guiding his dick to the puckered rim.  Ignis pushed back against him as he tried to push in slowly, the head of his cock forced in. 

  Gods, it was so fucking tight, hot.  Overwhelming.

  He held still, gripping hold of Ignis’ hips to stop him pushing back further.  Ignis whimpered, shifting under Noct’s hands.  Noct’s whole body felt like it was throbbing in time with the insistent pulse of his arousal.

  “Fuck, Ignis!”  His fingers were blanching the skin at Ignis’ hips white.  He was sure there would be bruises there later, but Ignis didn’t seem to care, still attempting to push back.  One hand left a slim hip and delivered a sharp smack to Ignis’ ass.  “Stay still, Baby, I got you, just gimme a sec.”

  Ignis froze, his panting mewls audible over Noct’s own ragged breathing.  His lover gave a pained hiss as Noct fed a little more of his length in.  He halted, concerned, until Ignis arched his back, sucking his cock in deeper.

  “Ohh,” Ignis whispered, his voice breathless.

  Noct knew that Ignis was probably feeling a burn, but he also knew that Ignis would stop him if it got to be too much.  He pulled out a little, then pushed back in, inching himself in little by little.  Ignis shuddered, moaning thickly.

  “More?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

  “Y…Yes, please, my love,” Ignis answered immediately, following his words with a seductive wiggle of his ass.

  The movement sent sparks up and down Noct’s spine.  Ignis then clenched down on him as he rocked forward, making Noct’s hips stutter, pushing in deeper until he was flush with Ignis’ ass.  Bracketing Ignis’ thighs with his own, Noct gyrated his pelvis, grinding against Ignis’ ass and working him open.  With Ignis’ ass fluttering around him continually, Noct thought he was going to lose his mind.

  Ignis was always tight, deliciously so around his dick, but this was like being encased in a vice. 

  Noct leaned over Ignis’ back again, tugging at his earlobe, “fuck, Speccy, you gotta stop wriggling like that or I’m gonna blow.”  Ignis tipped his head back, sinuously curving his back.  “Fast and hard, Baby, is that what you want?”

  Ignis’ deep throated growl made Noct’s toes curl.

  He gave a few forceful thrusts, lifting up from his knees for leverage, Ignis melting under him.

  “Like this, yeah?” Noct panted, “you want it like this?”

  Ignis writhed through several more thrusts, “yes…no, I want to see you…please.”

  Noct stilled.  He thought about Ignis’ face contorted in bliss.  And damn, did he want to see that.

  Pulling out, he shuffled back and hiked Ignis bodily up completely onto the bed, the purple silk panties slipping down his calves to his ankles.  Noct yanked them off, then flipped Ignis onto his back, the green eyed man open mouthed at the man-handling.  Then he parted his thighs, crooking his finger, beckoning Noct closer with a wry little quirk of his lips.  That was a come hither look if ever there was one.

  Noct crawled up over Ignis, settling between his thighs, kissing the smirk right off his face, snaking his hand down and taking himself in hand.  He leaned back on his other hand, glancing down to line up, then rolled his pelvis sinuously.

  “Mmmm,” Ignis hummed, hands reaching up and making grabby motions, “come here.”  When their chests were flush again, Ignis mouthed at him, tongue sliding over his lips, arms wrapped around Noct’s shoulders, legs around his waist.  “Fuck me.”

  And that went straight to Noct’s dick.  He loved it when Ignis said something dirty like that, in that deep accented drawl of his.

  He rocked his hips back slowly, then pounded into Ignis as hard as he could.  Ignis purred, muscles going lax around Noct as he canted his hips up to meet each thrust, the slap of flesh becoming louder and louder as they found their rhythm.

  Ignis extended one arm above his head, curling his fingers in the covers, pulling at them , other hand still dragging perfectly manicured blunt nails down Noct’s back, no doubt leaving scratches that would last for days.  Noct reached up tangling his fingers with Ignis’.  His other hand left Ignis’ hip to wriggle between their sweat slick bodies, seeking out Ignis’ weeping cock.  The moment he curled his hand around it, it could feel the twitch and pulse, signalling how close Ignis was. 

  It set off a chain reaction in his own body, his stomach clenching in time with the convulsing of Ignis’ ass around him, his toes curling, Ignis’ thighs tightening around his waist as his back arched up off the bed.  Pumping his fist in time with his bestial thrusts, Noct’s body tensed as he barrelled towards orgasm.  Ignis clutched around him, tighter than ever before, his cry guttural as his seed released all over Noct’s hand and their stomachs.

  Ignis was boneless beneath him, moaning as he felt Noct spill inside him, chasing Noct’s mouth to slip his tongue between his lips as Noct rode out his orgasm, blood rushing in his ears.

  When they finally separated, Noct starfished beside Ignis, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.  He turned his head to find Ignis blinking at him lazily.  He reached out, stroking Ignis’ flushed cheek, goofy smile on his face.

  “I’m buyin’ you a wardrobe full of lingerie,” he murmured.

  Ignis rolled towards him, curling into his side, breathless as he giggled, fingers trailing up and down Noct’s chest.  “A corset, perhaps.”

  Noct groaned at the thought of Ignis laced into something that would cinch around his already slim waist, “yeah…and stockings and stilettos and maybe some crotchless panties so I can fuck you in them.”

  “Mmmm,” Ignis hummed, nibbling at Noct’s neck, “that sounds delightful.”

 


End file.
